


Cover

by Ashery24



Series: Composer!Neku [1]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Composer Sakuraba Neku, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: If Neku had shot...
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya & Sakuraba Neku
Series: Composer!Neku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Cover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Composer!Neku and there's so little about it u.u

_In popular music, a cover version, remake, cover song, revival, or simply cover, is a new performance or recording by someone other than the original artist or composer of a previously recorded song._

Neku learned it when he pulled the trigger. The Composer only makes a cover of the song of   
their domain.  
Each region, each domain had its own music, created by the hundreds of souls that made it up. The Composer only controlled the Respers and others. They didn't control his domain.  
No, the Composer only synchronized with the music and created lyrics for it. Each Composer had their lyrics. Each region its music. And so the song of each region was created.  
This is how Shibuya's music was created.  
Joshua's lyrics were classic, perfect rhymes, superiority and melancholy. Self-belief and self-dubt at the same time. A harmonious contrast. Something beautiful and ethereal.  
Neku's lyrics was different. More modern, free verses, hope and repentance. Friendship and betrayal. A mixture of mixed feelings. Something beautiful but broken.  
Because when Neku faced Joshua, he felt their friendship turn into betrayal.  
Because when Neku shot, just like Joshua shot him, his motives were different.  
Because Neku shot to save his friends. But he had to kill a friend in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> I know 0 about music. I don't pretend to know.


End file.
